Early Morning Training
by TwilightSymphony
Summary: Hitsugaya helps Hinamori in battle tactics.


Hello People! My second fanfic, hope you enjoy. I'm still looking for that constructive criticism though, so leave tips, also, I'm not sure how to make lines here on , TELL ME NOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in Seireitei. Birds were chirping cherry blossom petals free falling from the abundant trees. It was times like these that Hitsugaya Toushiro loved. Just after dawn, when the normally frantic Seireitei lay quiet normally he would sit back and drink tea, taking in the sights, but no, today he had a job to do.

Using shunpo, Histugaya crossed from the 10th divisions barracks to the 5th in a flash. He landed on top of the ranked officers sleeping quarters and quietly slipped inside.

The divisions officers were all snoring loudly, some with their mouths open and drool staining their pillows, Hitsugaya resisted the urge to kick the crap out of the lay a bouts, but instead crossed softly to the vide captain's private room. Sliding the panel open carefully he knelt down by the bedside.

There, sleeping peacefully was Hinamori Momo. Her dark hair cascaded around her delicate features as she slept on. To see Momo in this peaceful state was truly rare, since the betrayal of Aizen. "That bastard" Hitsugaya thought almost automatically.

He cupped his hand to the sleeping girl's ear and brought his mouth to the hand.

"WAKE UP BED WETTER MOMO!" He hollered through his hand.

"AHHHHH" Screamed the ever-so rudely awoken lieutenant.

Hitugaya braced himself for the verbal onslaught that was approaching.

"SHIRO-CHAN! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?" The now up and alert liutenant screeched at him.

"IT'S BEACAUSE YOU HAVE TRAINING TO DO WITH ME BED-WETTER MOMO! IT'S NOT MY FAULY YOU SLEPT IN! He yelled back.

The ranked officers all sighed in unison, ever since Yamamato sou-taicho ordered Hinamori to train daily with Hitsugaya, they were woken up like this EVERY day.

________________________________________________________________________

"All right bed-wetter Momo, again." The white haired captain said calmly.

Hinamori nodded, taking her stance.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya cried, sending the dragon spiraling down towards Momo.

Hinamori retaliated by sending a kido blast from Tobiume at the apparition. It crashed against the dragon but the shape held firm. Hinamori darted to the side using shunpo, and followed through with another round of kido attacks.

Hitsugaya stood, his arms crossed as he pondered Momo. "The speed and strength of her attacks are improving, but she hasn't managed to counter Hyourinmaru yet. In a real battle, she would have to search a moving target for a weakness, that is what this exercise tries to teach."

Using shunpo, Momo got behind Hyourinmaru and tried to attack it's thin tail. The dragon spiraled up in a sommersault and crashed into the ground near Momo. "In a real battle, that would be me frozen, not the ground." Momo thought.

"Bed-wetter Momo, I told you to find a weakness in Hyourinmaru, not barrage it with kido.' Hitsugaya called from the top of the hill.

"A weakness in a zanpaktou, a captains shikai." She thought. "Wait, I've finally got it" A smirk tugging at her lips. "Again, Shiro-chan." She said, taking her stance, smiling fully this time.

"What's she planning?" Hitsugaya thought while sending the water dragon at her.

Momo's eyes were closed, as if pondering, then they spran open and the command was heard. "Deflect Tobiume!" the unuasually small kido blast crashed into Hyourinmaru head on, spreading smoke everywear.

"Is she running out of kido?" Hitsugaya thought, pushing his zanpaktou on it's original course.

Suddenly, he felt three more small blasts collide with Hyourinmaru's side. "This again?" he thought. The three blasts had generated smoke, but did little damage.

Toshiro gaped as Hinamori appeared in front of him, brining the flat part of her blade to his legs, knocking them out from under him. He fell unceremoniously on the ground.

"I win Shiro-chan." Momo said, humor lighting her eyes.

"Using a smokescreen while making the enemy think you were attacking something else, maybe you should be in the stealth force Bed-wetter Momo." Toshiro said, looking proud.

Suddenly he was sent flying by a blast of kido.

"What the hell was that for you bed wetter?" Hitsugaya yelped as he skidded across the plain, only to be stopped by Momo's foot.

"Her shunpo has really gotten better." Hitsugaya thought dazedly.

"That, was for waking me up by screaming every morning for three months." Momo said with a smile on her face.

Histugaya inwardly cowered.

"And this," she said, lowering her head down to his, "is for helping me so much Shiro-chan." She said before she pressed her lips to his.


End file.
